


Obstacles

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Death, Depression, Drunk Driving, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you hear it, Stevie? They’re doing the fireworks for your birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song on repeat after finishing Life is Strange and this popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy! Stay safe if you’re going out tonight! 
> 
> Inspired by: "Obstacles" by Syd Matters.
> 
> Warnings: all listed in the tags.
> 
> Note: Their relationship can be read as platonic or romantic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

_“Can you hear it, Stevie? They’re doing the fireworks for your birthday.”_

_Steve snorts. “ You say that every year.”_

_“And I mean it every year because it’s true,” Bucky says in a matter of fact tone before turning his head so he can watch the fireworks._

_Steve can’t stop the smile that comes to his face when he catches Bucky’s soft expression from the corner of his eye. They’ve both been so busy with their respective careers that this is the first day in a long time that they’ve been able to spend together even though they live under the same roof. Steve has been looking forward to spending time with Bucky more than anything else and he knows that Bucky feels the same way._

_Steve shifts in his seat as he comes to a stop sign. He puts his foot on the break and starts slowing down._

_“Hey, Stevie, do you think—”_

_Bucky’s cut off when they’re violently rear-ended by another car. Steve swears as the momentum from the crash causes them to spin out of control. He tries his best, but he’s unable to stop the car from smashing through the guardrail and—_

Steve jolts awake, sitting up in bed and looking around the room in a wild panic. His breathing is uneven and ragged and he’s clutching the bed sheets as if they’re the only things anchoring him to his existence. Steve sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut, as his mind is flooded with memories of that fateful night.

It was his twenty fifth birthday. He and Bucky were on their way to see the fireworks on the beach, which is something they did all the time growing up, when they were rear ended by a drunk driver and forced off the road. Bucky died instantly and Steve was in a coma for six months. When he finally awoke and learned of the news, he was beyond devastated.

Steve slowly takes several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down before he slowly opens his eyes and looks around his room. Based on the waning light, it must be some time in the late afternoon or early evening. He can hear people outside chattering away, probably excited about the festivities and the fireworks tonight.

Normally, Steve would be excited too. It’s his twenty-sixth birthday today. If Bucky were alive, then—

Steve puts a stop to that train of thought. Bucky isn’t alive and there’s no sense in him speculating on what they would be doing if he was—all it’s only going to do is hurt him more. He takes a shaky breath and lies back down before pulling the covers up and over his head. He hasn’t felt anything other than a painful numbness since he learned about his best friend’s passing. He didn’t even get to say goodbye.

Steve can feel his eyes welling up and squeezes them shut in an effort to stop tears from forming. Bucky was his world and Steve misses him terribly. “We’ll be together til the end of the line” is what Bucky always used to say when they were kids and for a while his words held true. Even when Steve had nothing, he had Bucky. But, now that Bucky is gone, he truly has nothing.

The people outside are starting to get louder, but Steve can’t hear them over the sound of his own sobbing.


End file.
